1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for handling data transmission, and more particularly to a method for handling data transmission by a mobile station having multiple radio frequency transceivers equipped multiple subscriber identity cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) standard is the most popular standard for mobile phones in the world. The GSM standard, standardized by the European Telecommunication Standards Institute (ETSI) defines a cellular network structure based on a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system. For a carrier frequency, the GSM system will divide a frame into eight time slots, wherein each time slot is used to transmit channel data for a subscriber. In addition, one of the available technologies based on the infrastructure of a GSM network is the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) technology. The GPRS technology utilizes channels in the GSM network to provide moderate speed data transmission through packet switched scheme. Meanwhile, the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) is a wideband spread-spectrum mobile air interface, which utilizes the direct-sequence spread spectrum method of asynchronous code division multiple access, to achieve higher network speeds and support more users compared to Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems such as the GSM networks. Additionally, the Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) is another type of 3G mobile telecommunications standard.
A dual SIM mobile phone is a cell phone capable of equipping two Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs) cards, which correspond to different phone numbers. The dual SIM mobile phone with two radio transceivers allows a user to access two cellular networks for communication services without having to carry two phones. The mobile phone can establish two wireless communication bearers, either circuit switch or packet switch, between user and network controllers at the same time. For example, the same mobile phone may be used for both business and private use with separate numbers and billings, thus providing convenience to mobile phone users.